Hokage
by Hibarii
Summary: Jak tytuł mówi - Naruto zostaje Hokage; krótki tekst z tej okazji.


_Można sobie włączyć Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 04 - Sengunbanba_

* * *

><p>Biała szata Hokage lśniła nowością. Nie było na niej ani jednego zagięcia czy pyłku. Wyglądała, jakby dopiero wyszła spod rąk krawca. I po prawdzie tak właśnie było. Nowiutka szata wisząca na manekinie była śnieżnobiała, od spodu podbita błękitnym materiałem. Kapelusz umieszczony na szczycie manekina aż prosił się o to, by go stamtąd wziąć i nałożyć na głowę.<p>

Jednak Naruto trwał w bezruchu i po prostu patrzył na to, o czym marzył od lat, a co właśnie teraz, właśnie tutaj było na wyciągnięcie ręki. Chyba miał tremę. Zabawne, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, właśnie on, Naruto Uzumaki, najbardziej rozwrzeszczany shinobi miał tremę. Jego znajomi chyba umarli by ze śmiechu.

Naruto wyprostował się na fotelu i przeczesał dłonią włosy niecierpliwym ruchem. Od lat czekał na ten moment. Właśnie tego pragnął, właśnie tutaj chciał się znaleźć będąc jeszcze dzieckiem. Waha się? Niee… To nie to. Dobrze wiedział, że tego pragnie całym sercem. A jednak to dziwne ssanie w żołądku było niepokojące. Dlatego od dobrych kilkunastu minut po prostu siedział w fotelu i gapił się na przygotowane dla niego szaty jakby bojąc się naruszyć ich świętość i powagę. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ogarnęła go dziwna nieśmiałość. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek miał do czegoś szacunek i respekt, to do wszystkiego, co się wiąże ze stanowiskiem Hokage. Jakże więc by mógł zbezcześcić to, co widział? Czy na pewno, na sto procent jest godzien tego stanowiska? Czy naprawdę, z czystym sercem na to zasłużył? To, że on tego pragnął to jedno, to czy jest naprawdę, obiektywnie, godny, to już inna sprawa…

O ludzie… A jakby tak na szybko, przez okno…? Zabiliby go. Tak. Na pewno by go poszatkowali. Ale może jednak…

Nieświadomy tego, że podnosi się z fotela, zatrzymał się czujnie, wbijając wzrok w drzwi, które właśnie się uchylały.

- …pospieszcie się z tym! Ma być gotowe zanim wszystko się zacznie!

Spojrzenie Naruto gorączkowo spoglądało to na stojącą w drzwiach tyłem do niego Sakurę, to w stronę okna.

Ostatnia szansa, Uzumaki, decyduj się, potem już nie będzie odwrotu…

- Gdzie… A tu jesteś. – Sakura zatrzymała się, patrząc na siedzącego w fotelu przyjaciela.

Naruto próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie był pewien czy coś z tego wyszło.

- Znowu wszystkimi dyrygujesz? – spytał, siląc się na rozbawiony ton, który o dziwo, szedł mu lepiej, niż się spodziewał. I nerwy jakby tak go trochę opuszczały?

- Ktoś musi – uśmiechnęła się, wspierając dłoń na biodrze. – A ty jeszcze nie gotowy? Przecież uroczystość zaraz się zacznie!

Naruto otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. No bo jak miał wytłumaczyć to wszystko, co czuł i jak wielką świętością dla niego był ten strój i to stanowisko? Na to nie było słów.

Potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

- Zamyśliłem się. – Zwichrzył nerwowym gestem włosy.

Sakura z rozbawieniem wywróciła oczami, ale spojrzenie, jakim po chwili go obdarzyła, jasno mówiło, że przynajmniej po części rozumie to, czego Naruto nie potrafi wyrazić.

- Wstawaj, pomogę ci – zarządziła podchodząc do manekinu i zdejmując z niego kapelusz.

Naruto wciągnął dłoń w niemym proteście, lecz zaraz skarcił sam siebie za idiotyczne zachowanie.

- No, pospiesz się, nie mamy dużo czasu – ponagliła go, trzymając przyszykowaną szatę w dłoni.

Czując, że nogi się pod nim uginają, stanął przed przyjaciółką i w milczeniu pozwolił, by zarzuciła na niego białą szatę Hokage. Sam nie wiedział, co czuje. Czy nogi drżą mu z ekscytacji i radości, czy może panicznego strachu i przerażenia. Szata pasowała idealnie. Ale nie mogło być inaczej, była przygotowana właśnie dla niego.

- Zdenerwowany? – spytała Sakura, wygładzając materiał na ramionach i czując napięcie pleców przyjaciela.

Naruto wykonał coś pomiędzy skinięciem głową a wzruszeniem ramion.

Stanęła przed nim i uśmiechnęła się na widok wielkiego, niemal obłąkańczego uśmiechu malującego się na ustach Naruto. Parsknęła śmiechem, zapinając złotą klamerkę z przodu szaty. Pochylił głowę, by założyła mu kapelusz. Gdy się wyprostował, Sakura z trudem hamowała wzruszenie. Wygładziła zmarszczki z przodu szaty.

- Nie zrób nic głupiego, dobrze?

- Ja? Coś głupiego? – udał święte oburzenie. – Nigdy!

Zachichotał ubawiony, po czym westchnął głęboko, przymykając oczy i uśmiechając się szeroko. Tak, jest na swoim miejscu. Tak powinno być.

Ujął w dłonie twarz przyjaciółki i przycisnął usta do jej czoła.

- Dzięki, Sakurka – powiedział cicho.

Sakura przywarła do niego w mocnym uścisku. Ten cholerny Naruto…

Głośne chrząknięcie sprawiło, że odsunęli się od siebie.

- Możesz przestać ją obmacywać?

Ciężkie spojrzenie Uchihy było wbite w Uzumakiego. Twarz Sasuke opierającego się o framugę była nieprzenikniona, lecz nawet on, gdzieś w głębi, czuł coś bardzo dziwnego, coś podobnego do dumy, widząc tego cholernego młotka w tych jego wymarzonych szmatach Kage.

- Zamierzamy razem z Sakurką uciec po uroczystościach i wziąć ślub. – Naruto wyszczerzył się, przyciągając Sakurę do swojego boku.

Mięsień na policzku Sasuke zadrgał, po czym jego oblicze stało się na powrót niczym kamień.

- Spróbuj – zaczął leniwie Uchiha – a to… - położył dłoń na rękojeści miecza – sprawi, że będziesz wyglądał jak jednorożec.

- Możesz uciec z nami. - Naruto zachichotał ubawiony, poruszając brwiami.

Twarz Sasuke wykrzywił niesmak.

- Obiecywałem chronić Hokage, a nie brać z nim ślub – wycedził.

- Spokój! – Sakura uniosła dłonie. – Żadnych kłótni i bójek, wychodzimy, wszystko zaraz się zacznie, więc pora się ruszyć. – Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała Naruto w policzek. – Powodzenia, Uzumaki. – Wychodząc musnęła ramię Sasuke.

Uchiha i Naruto zmierzyli się spojrzeniami.

Sasuke wyprostował się i sięgnął na tył głowy, zastawiając twarz maską ANBU. Gładkim ruchem wyjął miecz i złożył go na wyciągniętych dłoniach, przyklękając.

Naruto poczuł jak palące zażenowanie kotłuje mu się w piersi.

- Sasuke, no weź przestań, haha… - zaśmiał się nerwowo.

- Na mój honor shinobi, na honor mego klanu i na ten miecz przysięgam chronić życie siódmego Hokage za cenę własnej krwi i własnego życia.

Przez chwilę panowała jakaś taka uroczysta, pełna napięcia i zrozumienia zarazem cisza.

- Sasuke, draniu… Dzięki – mruknął zduszonym głosem.

Uchiha gładko wstał i schował miecz, po czym otworzył drzwi na oścież. Naruto wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył pierwszy do wyjścia.

- Jakby mnie zatkało, to weź mnie szturchnij, draniu – mruknął do Uchihy kątem ust.

- Masz to jak w banku.

Naruto zaklął w myślach, słysząc czającą się złośliwość w głosie przyjaciela. Przystanął przy wyjściu na balkon.

No, Uzumaki, twój czas nadszedł.

Czując milczącą obecność Uchihy za plecami, wyprostował się i wyszedł na zewnątrz, a zebrany tam tłum powitał do oklaskami i okrzykami radości.

Słońce zachodziło i rzucało pomarańczowo-czerwoną łunę na wioskę. Naruto przymknął oczy, pozwalając, by łagodny wiatr owiewał mu twarz i wsłuchiwał się w szeleszczący ruch liści.

Patrzenie na wioskę z góry, tak, by móc ją całą objąć spojrzeniem, było czymś, co uwielbiał. A patrzenie na nią z własnej, kamiennej głowy było czymś, co po prostu zabierało mu wszelkie słowa i więziło je w gardle.

Jego największe marzenie właśnie się spełniło i czuł taką radość, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. A jeżeli mógł mieć jeszcze jedno, ciche marzenie, to pragnął, by tak jak teraz było już zawsze. Wielka Wojna Shinobi się zakończyła i chciał, by już więcej żadne pokolenie nie doświadczyło wojny. Pragnął zapisać się w ludzkiej pamięci, jako ktoś, kto nie tylko mówi o pokoju, ale robi wszystko, by go zachować, nie poświęcając przy tym ludzkiego życia. Pragnął, by kolejne pokolenia nie nosiły w sobie bólu wojny, strachu i cierpienia. Może to marzenia dziecka, tak powiedzieliby mu wszyscy sceptycy świata, ale on zamierzał dbać, nie walczyć, ale właśnie dbać, by zachować pokój.

Odchylił się w tył, wspierając na dłoniach i zastanawiając się czy za sto, albo i więcej lat ktoś stanie w tym samym miejscu, w którym on teraz siedzi, czy będzie ktoś, kto będzie spoglądał na wioskę tak jak on i podziwiał jej piękno, będzie czuł się jej częścią i opiekunem. Czy będzie ktoś, kto tak jak on będzie pragnął pokoju i będzie ochraniał wszystkie żyjące istoty. Czy ktoś go zapamięta… Nie, to głupie. Nie zostawał Hokage po to, by ktoś go zapamiętywał. Jeżeli już, niech zapamiętają jedno, że pokój nie jest dany na zawsze, a o pokój zawsze trzeba dbać, trzeba go pielęgnować, a gdy będzie taka potrzeba, walczyć o niego z całych sił i nigdy się nie poddawać.

Złapał mały, lecący liść i obracał go w palcach z uśmiechem na ustach.

Dla dobra tych słabszych, dla dobra dzieci i przyszłych pokoleń. Zawsze trzeba pozostawić po sobie to, co najlepsze.

* * *

><p><em>H.:Moje siedem lat życia dobiegło właśnie końca i muszę to teraz odchorować ;-; Tekst powyżej nie powstał teraz, a dokładnie we wrześniu zeszłego roku (Hibari taki wróż XP) i tak właściwie jest prologiem do opowiadania, które będzie się działo dłuuuugo po erze Naruto i będzie bardziej w hm, steampunkówych klimatach, niemniej cały czas z rdzeniem „Naruto" tle. Póki co daję jako one-shot, aż się namyślę, co z tą koncepcją począć. Aaach, poważnie, co ja teraz pocznę bez „Naruto" wypełniającego moje życie, to ja nie wiem. *idzie chliptać w kąt i już nie gada pierdół*<em>


End file.
